Homestuck Horror: Hide and Seek
by oddest-one-out
Summary: Based off of the Japanese game "Creepy Hide and Seek". A group of sixteen highschoolers are convinced by a friend to play a new game that has recently become an internet sensation. They visit their friends house thinking of the dangerous game as only a fake tale to scare people at first. Though as they begin the game, they find out that it is not quite what they thought.
1. Chapter 1

By: Samantha Elise

* * *

Authors Note: Yayy I finally stopped being such a lazy butt and wrote the fanfiction idea that ive had in my head for a while now (*・∀・*)人(*・∀・*) but anyways its my second Homestuck fanfic (first on this account since my other account is mostly just aph Hetalia fics) and of course its horror! Horror is my specialty ;) though recently ive been hearing alot of people talking about "creepy hide and seek" and I was like hey why not torment all my favorite characters by having them play it (⊙‿⊙✿) but ya this is just the first chapter, nothing big happening yet oh and fyi if Karkat seems a little occ at times its because he's talking in like a diary type thing in the future after everything happens. So ya, be prepared for character death along the way and a bunch of other scary shit. If you like pls review cause I want to know if you guys like it or not c: tho I don't have very much else to say at the moment so please enjoy and let me know if you do~ (oh and i really like my middle name so thats not actually my last name, I just really like the name Elise ^^)

* * *

My name is Karkat Vantas. My favorite color is grey, my favorite animal is a crab, and my favorite person is dead.

It all started off simple and fun, it was meant to be a game. Of course as you can probably guess, it turned out to be much more than that. What happened changed me, and now I'm doing as my psychiatrist told me to and writing out everything that happened. It might take a while to explain, and I know that nobody is going to read this anyways, but I'll try my best to explain everything fully I guess..

It was a brisk but sunny day. The wind was cold but the sun made it feel a bit warmer. I was at school, unwillingly, and it was finally lunch time. I sat in the cafeteria with a group of friends, we were all in the same grade except for four people. There were twelve seniors and four juniors. Now that I think back on it, all of them were amazing people in their own ways, but of course I never really seemed to notice it before. Some of them annoyed me non-stop, but they were still great people. I never respected them like I should have, and I see that now. But anyways, back to explaining.

I sat down across from my friend Terezi. She had been my crush for ages, although just recently I had accepted the fact that she liked somebody else and (somewhat) abandoned my crush on her. I still loved her deep down though, but that's not the point. Earlier that day while on the internet she had read something that peaked her interest and she just had to tell me about it. It was a Japanese game, and at first it seemed stupid. Hell, even after words it still sounded stupid to me.

"Okay, so here's how it goes" she told me as I sighed and picked at my lunch. "First off you need a doll, a bag of rice, a sharp knife, a nail clipper, a needle with crimson thread, a cup of salt, and a place that you can use as your 'hiding room'".

"Wait, why the fuck do you need a knife for this? It's just some weird hide and seek game, not some sadistic ritual right?" I asked a little weirded out already.

"Of course it's not! Although you need the knife for a reason, you'll see just let me explain!" she complained as Gamzee (my ridiculously tall friend sitting next to me) started listening in to the conversation.

"Alright so after you get all the stuff, you cut open the doll and fill it with the uncooked rice. See thats why you need the knife! Anyways, after doing that you need to clip your nails and put them also inside. This binds you to the doll. You sew it up with the thread, and then you fill a bathtub or sink or something with water. Once that's all done you set a cup of salt water next to the hiding place for the doll, and then you name it"

"Why do we need to name the doll?! Doesn't that just make it more creepy then? I'm confused why you're telling us this in the first place. You're not thinking of having us play this shit right?" I asked. I specifically said "us" because now Aradia, Vriska and Sollux were listening in too.

"Of course we are doing this! It's going to be fun Karkat trust me. Don't be such a sour-puss" she said sticking out her tongue and snickering. "We need to name it so that the spirit is stronger, if you really wanted to know" By this time I was thoroughly creeped out by this, and wanted nothing to do with it. Supernatural stuff is just not my thing at all, but once she had her mind set on something there was no escaping it. I liked that about her. Her enthusiasm. But anyways, so she continued and Tavros began to listen in too.

"Now once we prepare the doll, we'll have to fill up the bathtub or whatever we are using. A bathtub is probably best, but as long as its a body of water bigger than the cup it should be fine. After that's done, that's when we set out the cup of salt water. Now comes for the fun part" she said sneering. I groaned and it seemed that Terezi's story had gotten even the four juniors attention. Nearly everybody at our table was listening in now, it'd be hard to try and escape now. "Then it'll finally be time to name the doll. I was thinking of naming it Terezi, but maybe I'll name it Karkitty.." she said snickering with my friend Nepeta who was sitting beside her.

"Alright alright, just get to it already will you" I said sighing, I just wanted to get the crappy sounding game over with. "Well I'll tell you the rest later" she said with a sly smile. That was it, that was her hook to try and get everybody in on it. "I don't want to ruin the game! It's much more fun when you say the rules right before playing, it makes it seem a little more intense."

"What, how the flying-fuck does it make it more exciting that way? You're just trying to reel people in!" I said a little too loudly. Our table was starting to get a few weird looks from people, that's probably expected when the whole group is huddling around one person though.

"Trust me Karkat, it'll be much more exciting this way. Justice knows all!" she said smiling. She was excited about going to college next year, she was going to study criminal justice at a top notch school. I hardly had anything planned, I was just going to go to some crappy community college while almost all my friends were going to these great high-end universities. It made me feel a lot more insignificant, they had such great dreams and aspirations. I'd never say it out loud, but I was jealous. I don't know why it had to turn out this way. I never wanted this to happen, how could this happen to such good people.. so much better then me… why am I still….. it should be them here, not me. That's not what my psychiatrist says, but I know its true.. Everybody knows its true.. they didn't deserve it… it should've been me...

Sorry I just went off for a minute there. He told me that it'd probably be emotional, well I guess he was right. I hate writing this, but I guess I'll continue..

So the bell rang and the cluster-fuck of people surrounding Terezi went to their separate classes. The day ended and the rest of the week went by fast. Somewhere in between the days everybody had decided on going over to her house on Friday to try this "game". I, of course, was pressured into coming too. I dressed up a little before going though. I mean I knew she liked someone else.. but still. It never hurts to look sharp at a beautiful girls house.

Well I drove myself over to her place after picking up John. He was one of the junior kids and even though he was 16 he didn't have a license. He was actually a really cool guy, of course I never told him that though. Or acted in any way that showed it. I was honestly embarrassed around him sometimes, which I thought was dumb so I'd get falsely angry around him a lot. He was a year younger then me but he'd just say things sometimes that'd get me flustered. Not like a bad type of flustered though, like the type you get when a cute girl calls you adorable. He had a crush on a senior girl though, and I wasn't ready to move on from Terezi. But still, he was really one fine piece of ass.

Okay sorry oh my fucking god I can't believe I just wrote that HAHAHA ignore that.

Anyways so we got over to Terezi's house and we both went in. Apparently we were the last ones to show up, even though we were only 14 minutes late. About half the people there were just sitting in the living room and watching tv. The rest were just chatting or doing whatever in other rooms. At first it almost seemed more like a casual party then a gathering for some weird demonic game. I didn't realize how peaceful that moment was until later. Just standing there and watching everybody have a good time seemed like nothing at the moment, but later it'd like heaven. I would want nothing other then to go back. We should have just kept it like that...


	2. Chapter 2

By: Samantha Elise

Writers Note: Hey guys it's time for the second chapter : thanks for the good feedback last time~ I know it's a little bit different from the original game but I wanted to figure out a way so that it could work with a big group. Anyways reviews are always appreciated and I hope you like this chapter ^_^

For the first half an hour, nobody felt like actually doing what we'd planned. Terezi's favorite show was on and everybody else was content with what they were doing. Once the show ended though Terezi was ready to get to it and so everybody else had to be too. She gathered everybody up into the living room so that she could explain everything, but she kept the tv on. She said it would add to the fun.

"Okay everybody, I said I was going to explain everything so I will now. Although we're going to do it a little differently then the instructions so that it'll work better with a large group. So first off everybody get into groups of four" she said with a smirk. After that everybody casually got into groups. I remember distinctly what they were because she had me write them down on a paper for her. I wasn't sure why she needed a paper with the groups on it, but I didn't have enough energy to oppose anything at the moment. I was tired and just wanted to get it all over with. The groups ended up like this:

Group 1: Me, Terezi, John and Dave

Group 2: Vriska, Tavros, Gamzee and Aradia

Group 3: Nepeta, Equius, Kanaya and Rose

Group 4: Jade, Feferi, Eridan and Sollux

I wasn't quite sure about these groups, (especially group 2) but I guess they weren't terrible. I knew that Terezi wanted to be with Gamzee at first only so that they could beat the shit out of each other for fun, but then she realized that if he were in a different group she could do that even more. I was happy and frustrated that I was in her group, happy that I could be with her but frustrated knowing that she'd actually force me to participate. After that everybody got into their groups and gathered around her again to hear the rest of the instructions.

"Alright everybody, now that we're all in groups it's going to get a bit more interesting. I've actually got a doll for each of the groups so that we'll each be doing our own thing. And since this is a big house, we can each keep to our own groups if we want", I noticed the emphasized word "if". It was obvious that she wanted for the groups to interact but she wanted to make us feel as if we had a choice, which we didn't really if she were in charge.

"Terezi, you really outdid yourself preparing for this. Is this really going to be such a big thing that we will regret it though?" Equius said holding Nepeta's hand. It was obvious that she was the one who was anxious about it, even though he was the one sweating.

"Of course we won't regret it! It's only a game of course, but I wanted to make the best out of it so that's why I'm going all out on this" at the time I'm pretty sure most of us only expected for it to be a game, not many of us actually believed in supernatural things anyways but it was still pretty creepy. The whole setting made it even worse.

Terezi's parents were uber rich, they had a huge old house that had weird secret paths and everything. Including the extensive basement and large attic, there were four floors. I guess it was perfect for four groups so that we could each have our own floor. Although the basement only had four rooms and the attic only three, unlike the two middle floors with six rooms each. The reason they had such a huge place (it was a mansion really) was because her dad was a big-named businessman and he actually had some of his employees renting rooms there. Although recently the company had reached a huge checkpoint and to celebrate Terezi's dad took all the employees in the building on a trip and let all the cleaners have off for a week. Terezi had the choice to go along too if she wanted, but they were going to be going to a really crowded place and she didn't like going to crowded places since she almost always got lost.

If I didn't mention this before, Terezi is legally blind. Wow I can't believe I forgot to say that.. but it was just kind of just a normal thing. She used one of those stick things to help her find her way, and she could see things that were really close. Really close being literally being less than five inches away from her face. Though she could walk as easily as anybody else and do things like everybody else, so thats probably why I forgot to mention that until now. Okay this is going off track fuck I did not mean to write a whole biography on Terezi. I guess it's just that I miss her… I really do..

Sorry anyways so we decided which floors we were going to be on. Team one was the attic, team two the basement, team three the second floor, and team four was the first floor. After sorting that all out Terezi explained the rest of the rules.

"So as I said before, you guys have to name the doll. Once it's named you wait until 3am and then you say its name and then "(your name) is the first it" three times. You go to the bathroom, or whichever room you're using as it's room, and put the doll in the water. Then it's time to turn off all the lights in the house, but you can keep tv's and stuff on. After that it's time to go to your "hiding place" and then count to ten with your eyes closed." I really didn't understand the point of this game, it sounded like too much effort and it looked like all it was doing was creeping everybody out. Although the thrill-seekers in the group listened closely in anticipation at what she was saying, and everybody else who was like me- creeped out already, were listening just so that they would not get it wrong.

"After counting to ten, you go into the bathroom with the knife and say "I've found you (it's name)" and then stab it" she said making a stabbing motion with her cane.

"This sounds really creepy, is it too late to back out?" Eridan mumbled huddling behind Feferi.

"Dude of course it is, don't be a wimp" Sollux said in a high-and-mighty voice, but everybody could obviously tell he wasn't looking to thrilled about it himself.

"Its too late to back out!" Terezi said pointing her hand to the ceiling for dramatic effect. "Anybody who is scared may borrow a stuffed dragon to keep as a companion. I have many" she looked really proud of herself after saying that.

"Now, let me finish the instructions! Alright so after you stab the doll you guys have to say "You are the next it, (the dolls name)" and then you put it back. As soon as you put it back down, RUN!" she yelled, which made Fef squeak from being startled.

"Why do we have to run?" Eridan whimpered.

"Because you have to hide from the doll of course! Although made sure to run back to your hiding place, if you don't there could be problems"

"What kind of problems?" Vriska said smirking, she was obviously not taking this seriously and saw it as some funny little prank. Although suddenly it all got quiet as Terezi didn't respond.

A grim look came across her face, ". . . .Problematic problems." she said in a deep voice. This made Vriska burst out in laughter for some reason, I wasn't quite sure why but I guessed it was because she thought this was going to be the perfect chance to scare some people.

"Alright, well how do we know if we win?" Kanaya asked coolly. She didn't seem to care much for this, it looked like she just wanted to get it over with too.

"Well you win if you end the game in a certain way, and you also don't die obviously. But I'm not going to tell you how to end it until after we start it"

"What? Why don't you just tell us now? This is just some stupid hide-and-seek game so why is there all the suspense?" I asked annoyed already as how much unnecessary effort was being put into this.

"Because it makes it more intense! I thought I told you just to trust me Karkat, this'll be fun and you're with me anyways so there's no way I'll let you die" she said giving me a smile that instantly made my heart melt. Of course I was still annoyed that we were spending so much time on this, but I felt a little better about it knowing that it was making Terezi happy.

So unwillingly everybody split back into their groups and Terezi gave each group our materials for the game. We all named our dolls there too just for the fun of it. Group 1's doll name was Karkitty (which I laughed very sarcastically at but they all seemed to agree on it). Team 2 named theirs Deadlyfootpiebull69420, the reason they chose the name was obvious considering Tav's disability and Gamzee's weird love of spiked pies(?) Group 3 named their doll Smexydoodles (?). And then team four named their doll Jim. I have no idea why the ever-loving fuck they would name their doll Jim and when I asked them nobody had any idea why they named it that either. Although Jim was the best name I must admit, I wish our doll was named Jim..

So we took our weirdly named dolls and split up to the different floors. I could hear Tav's wheelchair clunking all the way down the stairs to the basement. I knew then that there was no way he was getting out of there the same time as everybody else. I'd have to remember to get somebody to drag him back up once it was time to leave. We headed up the stairs with team three and then split up when we got to the stairs leading to the attic. It didn't really look like an attic, but they called it that so that it didn't sound as if they were bragging when they said they had three floors.

Terezi took out her phone and put it close up to her face. She took off her tinted glasses and squinted hard at the screen as she texted everybody.

[[ 2:51 am, 1/17/14: hey guys, its almost 3am and once the time comes itll be time to start the game! have fun and dont die! :] when u want me to tell u the key to finishing the game just let me know and ill give you the instructions. good luck!]]

My phone buzzed in my pocket letting me know that we had all gotten the message. Or atleast those of us with phones; Eridan, Feferi and Aradia didn't have one. Thats because both Eridan and Fef had really weird nature freaks as parents who thought that phones were evil and Aradia had gotten her phone taken away because she was using it too much and raked up a huge phone bill. Though I didn't think it mattered at the time that they didn't have one because everybody else in their group did.

Well after that we headed to the small bathroom (it still had a tub though so I didn't think it was small at all) and Terezi got out Karkitty who was already filled with uncooked rice and sewn with the crimson thread. The name still drives me insane to this god-forbidden shitty-ass day. Anyways so we filled up the bucket and looked at the time. It was two minutes till 3 and Terezi was starting to look a little bit more anxious now. Well two minutes passed and it was time to do the "ritual", we put the doll in the sink of water and she had us chant "Terezi is the first it" three times. Well John and Dave were being ding-nuts again and when it got time to say the chant a third time, instead of saying "Terezi" John said "Dave" and then Dave pushed him over into the sink. I didn't think of it as a big deal at the time, just two junior kids being dumb. Although apparently Dave had accidently "smooshed" the doll into the corner of the sink and one of the eyes popped off and floated around aimlessly in the water.

Terezi looked horrified for just a moment until she tried laughing it off and telling us what to do next. John and Dave noticed it too, but I guess we all just thought it best to let it go. So we walked around the "attic" and turned off all the lights and electronics except for the radio and tv in Terezi's room. I had almost forgotten that her room was on the top floor since the last time I'd been over to her house was almost a year before. She cleared out her closet and said that it would be out "hiding spot" later. Then it was time to count to ten.

John playfully covered my eyes and so we ended up spending another five minutes there just throwing weak insults and messing around. Dave even asked if he could go downstairs and get some applejuice, obviously none of us were talking this seriously except for Terezi. Although somehow she had managed to get us to all cover our eyes and before we knew it we had counted to ten and were back in the bathroom with the doll in her hands. Listening to her instructions we (I very sarcastically though) chanted "I've found you Karkitty" and she gave the knife to me.

"Wait why the fuck do I have to do it?" I asked as Dave smirked and John giggled.

"Because if the doll goes insane then it'll probably kill you first and I sure don't want to die!" she said smiling. I knew that smile, that smile was the smile of justice. Singling out the person who put in the least effort to do the biggest job. I didn't really think of it as that though, only an annoyance that didn't have to be done by me. But after my futile efforts at trying to get anybody else to do it, I gave in and took the knife. I stabbed that motherfucking-raggedy old doll and very dramatically put the knife in the air and dropped it on the ground.

"THE DEED HAS BEEN DONE" I yelled sarcastically before Terezi unexpectedly took my hand. I blushed a little and she dragged me out of the room as John and Dave followed. I looked behind me at them and they were both clinging to each other making kissy faces at me. I could see them mouthing "ohhh Terezi" and "oooh Karkitty" while pretending to make out and Dave burst out laughing after hearing Karkitty. I made a throat cutting sign with me free hand but they only continued to giggle until getting to Terezi's room.

"Okay everybody, into the closet!" she said dramatically swinging open the door.

"Hey Karkat, seven minutes in heaven" Dave said cooly smirking. Terezi and John also giggled, though I don't think she realised Dave meant it to me and her.

"Harhar dick-face. You're already in the closet with John" I said mentally patting myself on the back for the smart comeback. I had caught him off guard and he actually looked a bit flustered before Terezi told us all to just get in the closet already. So we all piled into her huge closet and found a comfy spot in the back to sit. I sat in between Terezi and John and Dave for some reason sat crisscross in front of me. She left the door open a crack so that we could just barely see outside and it finally got quiet.

The only noise that I could hear were the slightly static words from the radio and fake laughter tracks from the reality tv show playing on her television. I could also hear the quiet breathing of the others and the smell of perfume in her closet slightly stung my sensitive nose. I looked over at Terezi as she whispered "..it starts, now"

What had started was the beginning of the end.


	3. Chapter 3

By: Samantha Elise

Writers Note: Hey guys thanks for the wonderful reviews! Im glad you guys like it so far c': sorry last time the chapter ended on a sort of cheesy line but it was all i could think of! Anyways, I hope you like this new chapter! Its sort of a spin-off from the original game because of the amount of people playing, but trust me I know how this is all planned out, you guys are gunna hate me by the end heheh sorry ;w; anyways enjoy~

After sitting for about six minutes in the closet, I started feeling a little uncomfortable already. I found out why Dave was sitting criss-cross in front of me, it was so that he could lean backwards and use me as his back rest. I pushed him off for a third time before looking over to Terezi. Her phone buzzed, it was from Jade in group four.

[[Hi Terezi :) we did what you said and now the group is hiding in the storage closet in the hallway. Feferi says hi! We're ready for the directions on how to end this, but when does it start? Nothings happening, is that normal? Anyways hope your having fun, I'll have my phone on for when it's time to end.]]

Terezi squinted hard for a moment to read the text before turning her phone back off. "Hey, aren't you going to text back?" I asked punching Dave's back as he tried leaning backwards again.

"I'll text back when it's time, nothings happened yet anyways so it's fine. I'll wait until everybody replies back and some stuff happens to tell them" she said in a matter of a fact way. Thinking that nothing was going to happen, I wondered why she would keep prolonging this. I sighed and punched Dave hard in the back one last time as he let out a yelp.

"Shhhh, guys listen!" she said as Dave rubbed his sore back. I didn't really hear anything at first. All I heard was the laugh track of the tv and the pop music coming from her radio. We kept listening for a minute, but it then became apparent that her radio was starting to become fuzzy. "There, there! See!" she said smacking me in the arm. I didn't see. It was only the stupid fucking radio spazzing like always. Its normal for that to happen, it's a radio. Although she seemed quite enthralled by it so I decided to just keep my mouth shut and let her have her fun.

About a minute and a half later her phone buzzed notifying her of a call. She stared at the screen for a minute but then finally picked up right before it went to voice-mail. It was as if she were debating on picking up, and only did because the rest of us were watching her. Before she could even say hello, there was yelling on the phone.

"TEREZI, NEPETA DISAPPEARED IS SHE WITH YOU!?" Equius yelled, I could hear Kanaya and Rose in the background trying to tell him to calm down.

"Uhm no, did she leave the hiding place?" Terezi asked in a flat voice.

"YES, SHE DID AND…" Equius yelled before Terezi interrupted.

"Equius, if you want me to help you calm down and tell me what happened. Stop sweating" she said calmly. Even I could've guessed that Equius was probably sweating so much that poor Rose and Kanaya were drowning in it. I could hear the calm encouragement of the pair over the phone and Equius calmed down enough to stutter out what he was meaning to say.

"N-Nepta is gone. We did the ritual and went to go hide, but she said she didn't like being cramped in there with us. She said a hunter never hides, and then ran off and now we can't find her"

"Wait, did you all leave the hiding place to go look for her after the ritual?" Terezi asked.

"Yes.. we all went out to try and find her and now we can't find her anywhere on the floor. Would you please help us look for her or ask the others if they have seen her" Equis said in a much more stable tone than before.

"... go back to your hiding place."

"W-What? Terezi, we need to find Nepeta. What if she got hurt?"

"I said, go back to your hiding place." she said in a stronger tone. Just as she said that they radio static increased and I could hardly hear the music anymore.

"Terezi! Please help us, this is a big house what if Nepeta is lost or injured! We need to at least find out where she is!" Equis said growing more frantic. I no longer heard Rose and Kanaya in the background, they were completely quiet. Dave started to fidget in front of me and John began trying to persuade Terezi to help.

"Come on Terezi, it won't hurt if we go look around for a few minutes. Lets help them out" John said trying to convince her.

She didn't say anything for a moment, but then sighed and talked back into the phone.

"...Alright, we'll help look for Nepeta. If you die because you're not playing the game right it's not my fault. Just, stay where you are and we'll go look for Nepeta"

Equius thanked her as she hung up the phone and John looked relieved. "Alright guys, I guess this is going to be different than planned. I guess we'll go check around the rooms for Nepeta" she said stretching her arms and standing up. The radio static has gotten quieter since the phone call, it was nearly clear. Nepeta was a very good friend of mine though, and I was glad that we were going to look for her instead of being cooped up in the muggy closet. I wanted to make sure that she was okay, because even though I didn't really show it she was one of the people I cared most about.

We all stood up and Terezi looked out the cracked opening of the door. She stood there for a minute, just squinting and smelling and listening to see if anything was different. Although I guess she deemed it was clear so she slowly opened the door to let us out. After getting out Dave asked if she needed her cane from the closet to help her see, but she said she didn't need it because she knew her house well enough to easily get around by herself. She walked over to the radio and turned it up so that we could hear it faintly throughout the hallways.

"Well where are we looking first?" Dave asked before we left the room. She told us that we would look through the guest room and the two closets in the hallway first. Apparently the bathroom was completely off limits, since that's where the doll was and it would be a bad thing to come across the doll. This sounded stupid to me, I just wanted to make sure my friend was safe, not that some old moldy-ass doll was in the same place that we left it before. After looking in the two closets, Dave realized that he left his phone in the closet earlier. He said it was okay to leave it there for the moment, but Terezi said it was important to keep it on him so we went back to her room.

Before leaving earlier, John had shut the door behind him. When Dave walked up to it this time though, it was locked. He tried jiggling the handle, and then questioned John. John said that he couldn't have locked it, he didn't even have a key. Terezi realized something then as her face changed to one of fear and her mouth hung open. Come to find out, her door only locked from the inside.


End file.
